Gilles de Rais
This article is for Gilles de Rais. For 3 , see Gilles de Rais (Saber). Bluebeard, Demon Marshal |image = deRais1.png|Stage 1 deRais2.png|Stage 2 deRais3.png|Stage 3 deRais4.png|Stage 4 DeRaisaf.png|April Fool gillescastersprite1.png|Sprite 1 gillescastersprite2.png|Sprite 2 gillescastersprite3.png|Sprite 3 |jname = ジル・ド・レェ |illus = Azusa |class = CasterSilver |atk = 1,209/6,514 |hp = 1,711/9,506 |gatk = 8,816 |ghp = 12,889 |stars = 3 |cost = 7 |cc = QAAAB |id = 32 |voicea = Tsuruoka Satoshi |attribute = Man |qhits = 2 |ahits = 1 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 3 |deathrate = 48% |starabsorption = 48 |stargeneration = 10.8% |npchargeatk = 1.58% |npchargedef = 3% |growthc = S |traits = Humanoid, Male, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = m |alignment = Chaotic・Evil }} Active Skills First Skill = |-| Second Skill = |-| Third Skill = Passive Skills Increases own Arts performance by 8%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank A+= Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Attack - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Video= Ascension |4}} |21 = |8}} |22 = |5}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |4}} |33 = |7}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |7}} |43 = |4}} |1qp = |30,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |900,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |8}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |7}} |61 = |8}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |8}} |72 = |7}} |81 = |24}} |82 = |7}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Buster performance by 20% and reduces party's critical star generation rate by 20% Demerit while he is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *He shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Billy the Kid, Euryale and Paracelsus von Hohenheim. *The book in his hand is the Prelati's Spellbook: Textbook of the Sunken Spiral Castle. Images Saint Graphs= deRais1.png|Stage 1 deRais2.png|Stage 2 deRais3.png|Stage 3 deRais4.png|Stage 4 DeRaisaf.png|April Fool Caster04-01.png|Arcade Stage 1 |-| Icons= gilles2icon.png|Stage 1 GillesStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 GillesStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 GillesFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 GillesGoldIcon.png|Stage 1 (Gold) GillesStage2GoldIcon.png|Stage 2 (Gold) GillesStage3GoldIcon.png|Stage 3 (Gold) GillesFinalIconGold.png|Stage 4 (Gold) S032 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S032 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S032 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= gillescastersprite1.png|Sprite 1 gillescastersprite2.png|Sprite 2 gillescastersprite3.png|Sprite 3 S032 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S032 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S032 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo032.png|NP Logo GillesDeRaisStage3 NoEffects.png|Sprite 3 (No Effects) |-| Expression Sheets= Gilles 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Gilles 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Gilles 3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) |-| Craft Essences= Holymaidenchaldea.png|Holy Maiden Leading Chaldea Holy_Night_Dinner.png|Holy Night Dinner CasGillesCEVA.png|Gilles-kun Doll CE0681.png|Phantom Night CE704.png|New Beginning CE0680.png|Trick or Treatment |-| Others= Gilles de Rais 01.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 2 Gilles de Rais 02.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 2 GillesDeRais Arcade Stage1.png|Stage 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) GillesDeRais Arcade Stage2.png|Stage 2 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) GillesDeRais Arcade Stage3.png|Stage 3 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) Prelati_Spellbook_front.png|Prelati's Spellbook Front Prelati_Spellbook_back.png|Prelati's Spellbook Rear Category:Fate/Zero Category:Fate/Extella Category:French Servants Category:Orleans